


Summer Vacation

by partly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really loved summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

Dean loved summer vacation. 

The things schools taught may have been important to all the civilians out there, but what good was social studies or science to a hunter? It wasn't like they explained the history of werewolves or the evolution of vampires. Dean had to admit that learning chemistry had had its advantages, if only they would have let him experiment more with the phosphorus and salt he could have come up with some kick-ass spirit repellant. Instead, he spent three weeks in detention and he had to sit through another of his dad's lectures on following the rules and not drawing attention to the family.

Even more worthless were economics and psychology. Dean never planned on working or being a "productive member" of society, so what the hell did he care about "microeconomics"? He even cared less about how people thought. He knew people were nuts, he didn't need all the mumbo-jumbo about why they were nuts. All he needed to know about those two subjects was how to finesse some drunken idiot into betting $200 on one pool shot -- and schools never taught useful information like that.

On the insistence of his guidance counselor, he'd focused on "Industrial Arts" classes in his last school. On paper, it seemed like a good idea. After all, auto repair and shop should have been right up his alley. Only he already knew more about how to maintain and rebuild an engine than his teacher did and making metal toolboxes was a bit boring for someone who'd been able to build (from scratch) his own sawed-off shotgun when he was twelve. He’d found home economics to be interesting -- although he'd sooner die than admit that to anyone. At least he was taught some useful skills that he didn't already know. Being able to sew came in handy and saved the family money when it came to repairing clothes instead of replacing them. Being able to cook was even better. He talked his dad into renting rooms with full kitchens and with his newfound talent he could stretch the limited food budget even further. 

The worst part about school, however, wasn’t the classes. No. Dean could pretend to study with the best of them. It may look like he was busy reading the material or writing a paper but in reality, he was planning out the next hunt or coming up with new and creative ways to gank the bad guys. No, the worst part of school were the subtle and constant reminders that once, not that long ago, school was something he looked forward to, someplace he belonged, something he was part of. A girl's laugh from around the corner of the hall that echoed Robin’s laugh, the school wide rally for the wrestling team that was going to state, the poster excitedly proclaiming that Prom was just around the corner. 

It all left him with a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach and a heavy ache in his arms. No amount of snide comments or sarcasm and mockery could erase those feelings. It didn’t matter that he knew he’d made the right choice; that he’d made the only choice he could have made. That emptiness was there every time he stepped foot into a school.

Oh yeah, Dean loved summer vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge over at the lj landcomm [TV Universe](http://tv-universe.livejournal.com/). We had to write a fic around the theme "Vacation".


End file.
